


Who Knew?

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Alex and Guille come out to their families and friends...
A three line fic prompt that didn't fit in three lines!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Unabashedtimetravelcandy. Sorry (haha) it didn't fit in three lines...

“So…” Rolling onto his side, one arm snaking around Guille’s waist, Alex pressed a light kiss to his shoulder before smiling, the tiniest hint of nerves showing on his face, “Today is the day?”

Guille yawned, stretching out slightly, smirking at Alex looking, before nodding, “Today is the day…”

*

“So, I, erm, I have something to tell you…” Putting down his controller, him and Marc playing a game in their old bedroom before the family dinner, Alex licked his lips, before turning to his brother, “I met someone… Well, not met someone, I’m with someone…”

Marc laughed, nodding his head, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Confused by his brother’s reaction, Marc not the least bit surprised, Alex went on, “It’s Guille…”

“Yeah,” Marc laughed again, unpausing the game, “I know.”

“What?” Hitting pause again, Alex stared at his brother, the non-reaction completely throwing him, “What do you mean you know?”

“I know, we all know… You two aren’t subtle at all…”

“But…” Interrupted by his mother yelling, calling them both down for food, Alex wandered down the stairs utterly perplexed.”

*

“Ok,” Roser frowned, almost glaring at Alex, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You are a shit liar…”

“Mama!” Alex giggled, Marc joining in, both of them finding the occasional swearword from their mother absolutely hilarious, before shaking his head, “It’s nothing Mama.”

“Marc, what have you done?”

Outraged, Marc dropped his spoon, “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything!!”

“What is wrong with your brother then?” Roser clicked her tongue, sighing, “It’s usually you that upsets him…”

“Hey!” Marc protested, “That’s not fair…”

“It’s not Marc,” Alex laughed, before catching himself, cursing his mother’s sneakiness again, the brother’s inability to let the other get in trouble always their downfall with her, “Mama…”

“You might as well give in,” Refilling his water glass from the jug, Julia chuckled, “You know she’ll drag it out of you eventually…”

“I met someone,” Putting his cutlery down, Alex wiped his lips with his napkin, buying himself time, “I… I have a boyfriend…”

“Oh,” Roser tried to hide her smirk, mostly failing, the look mirrored on the faces of her husband and eldest son, “Anyone we know?”

“Well it’s…” Turning to his brother, frown on his face, Alex shrugged, “Why are you laughing? What’s funny?”

“Marc,” Roser shook her head, the grin on her face making Alex glare, Julia covering his mouth with his napkin, “Go on Alex, tell us who it is…”

“It’s Guille,” Nerves back fluttering in his stomach, Alex took a breath before smiling, then frowning, “Why is that funny?!”

“It’s not funny son,” Roser chuckled, shrugging her shoulders, “We’ve just been wondering when you’d tell us.”

“Well, we wanted to know it was serious first before we told everyone, we didn’t want people to start commenting on his job…”

“Well after all this time,” Julia laughed, Roser and Marc joining in, “You can be sure that you are sure.”

“I know it’s quick, but we are sure,” Defensive, Alex snapped, putting his napkin on his plate, “I’m not hungry, please may I leave the table.”

“Quick?” Roser frowned, Julia and Marc almost on the floor laughing until she hushed them in the tone all of the Marquez men knew not to ignore, “You think this is quick?”

“Well yes,” Alex looked between the three of them, his forehead wrinkled in a frown, “You don’t think one month is quick?”

“One month?” Marc almost choked on his words, tears streaming down his face, “You mean one year, right?”

“No…”

“You two have been together for a while…” Julia proffered, kicking Marc under the table when Roser gave them both the look, “It’s fine that you kept it to yourselves for a long while, we’re happy if you are.”

“One month isn’t a long while…”

*

“I hate my family,” Stomping into his bedroom, stripping his clothes as he went, Guille already reading in bed, waiting on him, Alex kicked off his shoes, “Do you know my family don’t believe we’ve only been together for a month?!”

“Mine are the same!” Guille shook his head, baffled, “They kept saying ‘but what about Christmas’ and ‘but what about Japan’ like it was _obvious_ we’ve been together for ages!”

“Really?” Alex frowned, pausing in his mission to unbutton his shirt, “They both thought we’d been together for ages?”

“Yeah,” Frowning, his head tilting to one side, Guille bit his lip, “That’s just because they knew we were gay, right? I mean people do that, two gay guys who get on well so they must be fucking…”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, giving up on buttons and pulling his shirt over his head, “That must be it.”

*

 

| 

 

| 

_3zeuqraMxelA7 created this group_  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

_3zeuqraMxelA7 added Guille Carrillo_  
  
 

| 

 

| 

_3zeuqraMxelA7 added Talamiiinoooo_  
  
 

| 

 

| 

_3zeuqraMxelA7 added Sergi Sangra_  
  
 

| 

 

| 

_3zeuqraMxelA7 added Naoya Kaneko_  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

Hey. I have something I need to tell you all & I want to do it all together  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

I’m gay and I’ve met someone. I’m hoping very much no-one has an issue with that.  
  
Talamiiinoooo

| 

 

| 

Can you suddenly not ride anymore?  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

Erm, nope  
  
Talamiiinoooo

| 

 

| 

Then with the greatest respect, I don’t give a fuck who you fuck  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

Thanks mate  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Lol. I’m shocked. Honestly. I had nooooooo idea whatsoever  
  
Naoya Kaneko

| 

 

| 

Oooh what a surprise… Lol. Happy you are happy mate  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

How did you know?  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

In fact never mind that. You haven’t asked who I’ve met? Do you not want to know?  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Lol we know  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

You don’t know…  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Well unless you’ve dumped Guille and met someone new then we know…  
  
Naoya Kaneko

| 

 

| 

You haven’t dumped Guille have you? Because that could be awkward  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

No I haven’t dumped Guille  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

HOW DID YOU KNOW????????  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

I know you think you are discrete, but you are very obvious lol  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

HOW???  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

It’s just all the little touches and comments. It’s been obvious for ages.  
  
Guille Carrillo

| 

 

| 

Ages? We’ve only been together since the night of the party…  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Which party? Christmas 2014?  
  
Guille Carrillo

| 

 

| 

No! Four weeks ago  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Jajaja very funny  
  
Sergi Sangra

| 

 

| 

Seriously though, how long has it been?  
  
3zeuqraMxelA7

| 

 

| 

It’s been four weeks!!  
  
               

Throwing his phone onto the drawers Alex rolled onto his side, sighing in frustration, “Why do they all think we’ve been fucking for ages?”

“Maybe,” Putting his phone onto the floor, Guille pulled Alex close to him, kissing him lightly, “Maybe they just mistook the want for something that was actually happening?”

Biting his lip, pulling the coy look that was half genuine and half because it made Guille growl, Alex smiled, “You’ve wanted for ages?”

“Ages,” Guille leant in to nip Alex’s bottom lip, the sharpness of his teeth making Alex hiss, “I can see why Sergi mentioned Christmas party 2014… I would have…”

Sinking into a kiss, one full of teeth and tongue, Alex sighed in lusty contentment, beyond caring what anyone else thought as Guille rolled them over until he was straddling over Alex, their cocks in contact through their boxers, rocking against each other until the outside world was forgotten.


End file.
